Keeping The Secret
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Keeping a secret is hard. Especially for Jeff Hardy. Getting into Danielson Boarding School is hard enough, but getting in disguised as a girl is even harder when no one is supposed to find out your secret. Slash, OC, language, alcohol, Jedam
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Keeping The Secret_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own…nothing! Ya know, except for Alexis Michaels. She is mine and will always be mine._

_Summary: Keeping a secret is hard. Especially for Jeff Hardy. Getting into Danielson Boarding School is hard enough, but getting in disguised as a girl is even harder when no one is supposed to find out your secret. Slash, OC, language, alcohol_

_Clearly, something is wrong with me, but this is actually pretty fun, so…screw you! :)_

_.*._

_-Danielson Boarding School, Girls Class-_

"Jessica Hardy?"

"Here."

A blonde teenager sat back down in their seat and waited as the teacher went through the rest of roll call. Blonde hair that landed a bit below both shoulders kept back in two pigtails with black ribbons framing black lined green eyes before the Danielson girl's uniform started; black Converse low-tops with knee-length white socks, a black pleated skirt ending several inches above the knee, a white button-down collared shirt with a black and red striped tie around the collar under a black blazer with a red stripe around both wrists and bordering the collar.

"How do you keep this going for so long?" Alexis Michaels whispered, looking over at the blonde. The blonde just smiled.

Jeffrey Hardy leaned forward as he listened to the teacher talk about some formula that they'd have to know for the upcoming test. He'd been masquerading as Jessica Hardy since freshman year ever since his father found out girls got in Danielson cheaper than boys did. And so far, no one had figured it out save for a few select girls.

"Jessica?" Jeff snapped out of his zoning out phase to pay attention to whoever had called his name. It turned out to be the teacher. "Would you please come up and solve this equation for us?"

Jeff blushed lightly. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he admitted.

The teacher smiled. "Please try to stay with us, Miss Hardy. Miss McCool, would you please solve the equation?"

"Nice one," Alexis whispered to him. "Here." She passed him her notes. "You can copy mine."

"Thanks."

**~.**.~**

_-Danielson Boarding School, Boys Class-_

"Hardy! Wake up!"

Matthew Hardy jolted up when his name was yelled, looking around quickly. "Please try and stay awake," the teacher said before going back to his lecture.

The blonde beside him laughed and Matt punched his arm. "Shut it, Copeland," he muttered.

Adam just grinned and rubbed his arm where he'd gotten hit. The two teenagers were both dressed in the Danielson boys uniform, slight differences than the girls; black Converse high-tops with white socks, black slacks with black belts, white button-down collared shirts with black and red striped ties under black blazers with a stripe of red around both wrists and bordering the collar. "Don't fall asleep in class and I'll stop," he joked. "Come on, what's up your ass today?"

"Stayed out late last night," Matt mumbled, resting his chin on his crossed arms on the table he sat at. "Amazed I didn't wake you up when I got in."

"Heavy sleeper," Adam admitted with a grin. "Who were you with?"

"Nikki," the raven replied with a grin. "Or…was it Brie. I can never tell those two apart."

Adam laughed. "Hey, how's your sister?" he asked.

"Jef—Jessica?" Matt asked, correcting himself at the last second. Him keeping Jeff's secret was a big part of no one knowing. "She's fine. I'm taking her and Alexis down to Bryan's classroom tonight. He's letting us play a movie on the screen in there."

"Can I come?" Adam asked. Matt looked skeptical. "Please please please? I promise I'll be good. I won't stare at Jessica for more than 15 seconds at a time. Please?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "But you touch her and I'll have to kick your ass." He let out a breath. "Besides, thought you were gay."

"Bi, doesn't count," Adam argued. "Thought you were gay, too, Matthew."

Matt didn't answer for a few seconds. "Touché," he mumbled. Adam grinned in victory.

**~.**.~**

"Miss Hardy, may I see you for a moment?"

Jeff walked down to Miss Sky's desk, his green messenger bag slung over his shoulder. "Jessica, you're starting to slip behind," the teacher said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Just…a little bit confused sometimes," Jeff admitted with a small smile. "Alexis is trying to help me out. I'm starting to get it."

Velvet smiled. "If you need help, my door is always open," she offered.

"Thanks." Jeff walked out of the classroom and back to the room he shared with Alexis, tossing his bag onto his bed. Another girl, a brunette named Mickie James, was sitting on Alexis's bed with her legs crossed under her, a book in her hands.

"Hey, Jeff," she greeted, never looking up from her book as he closed the door.

"How…did you know it was me?" he asked in confusion.

Mickie smiled and looked up at him. "You still kind of walk like a guy," she told him. "It's easy. Besides," she looked down at her book, "no one else has the key to this room and Alex is already here."

"I still walk like a guy?" Jeff loosened his tie and tossed his blazer down on his bed.

"Yeah, it's kinda noticeable if you really watch." Alexis walked out of the bathroom and held up a black tanktop and a pair of white denim shorts. "Do you think this'll be fine for tonight?"

"Showing a lot of skin, aren't you?" Jeff teased, making the other blonde blush. "Showing off for Mark, aren't you?"

"Shut up and I'll let you borrow that silver dress that you love for the dance," Alexis bargained. She smiled when Jeff closed his mouth. "Better."

"Hey, how's Shawn been doing lately?" Jeff called as his roommate walked back into the bathroom to change.

"Been hanging out with Hunter a lot," she called back through the door.

Jeff turned his attention to the girl on the bed. "What about you, Mickie? Anything interesting going on with you lately?"

Mickie tried to hide her smile, but was failing considerably. "Jay finally asked me out," she admitted.

"What?" Jeff snatched the book out of her hands and kneeled in front of her. "He asked you out?"

"Finally!" Alexis called through the door.

"Tell me _everything_."

_.*._

_I think this'll actually be pretty fun as it goes on. Most of the guys in here are bi, by the way. Just t' let you know._

_And chapters will be longer as this goes on._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Keeping The Secret_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own…nothing! Ya know, except for Alexis Michaels. She is mine and will always be mine._

_Summary: Keeping a secret is hard. Especially for Jeff Hardy. Getting into Danielson Boarding School is hard enough, but getting in disguised as a girl is even harder when no one is supposed to find out your secret. Slash, OC, language, alcohol_

_Clearly, something is wrong with me, but this is actually pretty fun, so…screw you! :)_

_Oh, and Shawn Michaels is a professional wrestler working for the WWE during this story, so Mark Calaway is younger than him (being only a senior)._

_.*._

Matt walked into Daniel Bryan's classroom in jeans and a blue-striped black T-shirt, a blonde girl, Barbara "Kelly Kelly" Blank, under his arm. The tables had all been pushed together and were covered by several blankets and pillows, a projector pointed at the large screen in the front of the room. "Bryan really set this place up."

"What, so I get no recognition now?" Adam walked out from behind the projector, his hair tied back in a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck. "I set all this up. You got the movie?"

Matt shook his head. "Calaway's bringing it. And we've got him, Jessica, Alexis, Mickie, Jay, Mike, and John coming tonight."

"Hennigan?"

"Well, he's dating Miz, so I sure as hell hope so."

Adam laughed.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Mark! Movie me!"

Mark handed his beer to Alexis and pulled a case out of his leather jacket, tossing it to Adam. "Nightmare on Elm Street?" the blonde asked as he popped the disc in the player. "Really?"

"Unless you want my foot up your ass, you'll shut up," Mark threatened. He sat back down when Adam shut his mouth and reached for his beer, frowning when Alexis didn't give it back.

"It's mine now," she said with a grin, taking a drink and hiccupping after. Mark just grabbed a new one.

Adam started the movie and turned out the lights before heading back to his spot. Jay and Mickie were sitting together with her in his lap, John and Mike were sitting together with their legs intertwined, Matt was sitting with Kelly leaning against him, Mark was sitting with Alexis leaning back against his shoulder, and Adam and Jeff were sitting next to each other, Jeff's legs tucked under him because of the skirt he was wearing. There was a cooler filled with soda and beer on one side as well as a bunch of candy and popcorn.

**~.**.~**

About 20 minutes before the movie ended, the power went out. "M-Matty?" Jeff whimpered, shivering. He didn't really like the dark in general, but in the middle of a horror movie made it even worse.

"Power outage," Matt mused, looking around. There were a few yelps when a flash of lightning illuminated the room from the large window on the wall. "Might be best to go to bed now."

"C-Can I stay in your room, Matty?" Jeff asked. Matt nodded and drew his younger brother into his arms.

"Jess!" Alexis whined. "You're not leaving me alone!" She squeaked when Mark picked her up and situated her on his back with her arms around his neck.

"You're staying with me tonight," he said in his low voice. "Besides, you still owe me for that beer."

"Kelly, can you and Mickie make it back to your room okay?" Jay asked. "I'm staying with Miz and JoMo tonight."

The two girls nodded. "Thanks for tonight, Jay," Mickie said. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading out with Kelly.

"Matt, I need to stop by my room to grab some clothes first," Jeff said.

"I do, too." Alexis shimmied off Mark's back and linked arms with the blonde. They started walking slowly out of the room with Adam, Matt, and Mark following.

"Matt," Adam whispered, he and the raven staying back where no one could hear them, "do you mind if I ask out your sister?"

Matt hid a grin beneath his hand. "Sure," he said. "Have fun."

Alexis pulled a key out of her pocket, a few charms and some braided string hanging from the small chain it was connected to. "We'll only be a minute," she said, closing the door as Jeff followed her inside.

Matt and Adam leaned back against the wall, Mark leaning back against the opposite wall. "So, Calaway," Matt started, "clear something up for us. Why exactly do you keep hanging around Alexis?"

Mark stiffened slightly before relaxing just a bit. "Her brother is a professional wrestler and getting close to her will help me get closer to him so that I may have a job when I graduate," he explained.

The raven and the blonde looked at each other and grinned before pulling out their phones from their pockets. **He likes her,**__Matt texted.

**Totally just won't admit it**

**Come up w/a plan l8r?**

**2nite**

**Jess is gonna b w/us**

**She can help. She knows Lex well**

They stuffed their phones back in their pockets when the door opened again and the two blondes walked out with backpacks slung over their shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jess," Alexis said, kissing the young Hardy on cheek. She squeaked when Mark wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Don't hurt her, Mark!" Jeff called down the hallway as he watched them disappear.

"You really think he'd hurt her?" Matt asked in disbelief as he and Adam led his brother to a different part of the building where their room was.

"Shawn would kill him before that happens, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Jeff replied, kicking a rock that was lying in the middle of hallway.

**~.**.~**

Adam lay back on his bed in the pair of red-patterned cotton pants that he slept in, his phone in his hands. He tried to keep his eyes on the screen but it was hard with what was going on on the ground next to him.

Jeff was in a black cotton tanktop with 'Trust Me, I'm a Jedi' in bold white letters on the front that kept sliding up every time he leaned over with a pair of short green shorts that showed off his mile-long legs, his newly streaked teal hair braided in two neat braids. He was trying to get the air mattress Matt had given him blown up, but it wasn't working that well since he didn't really know what he was doing. Adam groaned softly and started texting Matt again.

**Dude this is torture!**

**Dude really? Bathroom**

**Only need 1 hand. U gotta help me**

**Wat the hell is wrong now?**

**Jess is gonna kill me**

**Ill be rite out**

Adam tossed his phone onto the table next to his head and rested his hands behind his head as he waited. He kept his eyes closed as he waited so he couldn't get distracted by the blonde on the floor. He opened them back up when he heard the bathroom door open and Matt walked out. "You okay, Jess?" he asked, kneeling next to his brother.

"S'hard," Jeff muttered under his breath, leaning over to grab the instructions and revealing more skin than he did before.

"You're telling me," Adam breathed.

"I'll do it," Matt said, taking the paper out of his brother's hands. "Go sit with Adam." Jeff nodded and sat cross-legged on Adam's bed as he watched his older brother work.

"Hey, Jess?"

Jeff looked over at Adam. "Are you doing anything after class tomorrow?" The younger blonde thought about it and shook his head. "Do…do you wanna go get a soda with me?"

Jeff smiled as he nodded. "Sounds like fun," he said. "I'll meet you outside the science lab, okay?" Adam smiled back.

Matt grinned under his breath as he watched the two blondes out of the corner of his eye.

**~.**.~**

Alexis looked around as Mark closed the door to the room he had all to himself. Gray walls made the room seem darker than it actually was. "You can sleep on the extra bed," he said, jerking his head at the bed made up with black and dark purple sheets.

"Why are you letting me stay here tonight?" the blonde asked as she set her bag down and pulled a couple clothes out.

"You owe me for that beer you took from me," Mark explained.

"That can't be the only reason," she muttered under her breath as she headed into the bathroom to change. Mark groaned and cursed under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

Alexis came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a pair of red cotton shorts and a black T-shirt with a picture of her brother, Shawn Michaels, on it; one of his merch shirts. She climbed into her bed for the night with a mumbled 'Good night' and fell asleep pretty quickly. Mark brushed a strand of hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning the light off and getting into his own bed.

_.*._

_Finally done. I've had such a writer's block on this._

_Next, I have The Enigma's Playlist, WWE High, Battery City, House of Predators, and…something else, but I can't remember what._


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Keeping The Secret_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own…nothing! Ya know, except for Alexis Michaels. She is mine and will always be mine._

_Summary: Keeping a secret is hard. Especially for Jeff Hardy. Getting into Danielson Boarding School is hard enough, but getting in disguised as a girl is even harder when no one is supposed to find out your secret. Slash, OC, language, alcohol_

_Clearly, something is wrong with me, but this is actually pretty fun, so…screw you! :)_

_Piper's Pit is the best fucking thing to ever happen in talk shows. EVER!:)) "Just when you think you know the answers, I change the questions!"_

_.*._

"Alexis Michaels."

Alexis looked up from her breakfast when her name was called. The girls English teacher, Angelina Love, walked over to her with a box in her hands. "This came for you," she said.

"That's a really big box," Jeff noticed as she looked at the label.

"It's from Shawn!" she exclaimed happily. She looked around and saw Matt and Adam a few seats down. "Matt! Do you have a knife?"

"Here." Mark pulled a pocketknife out of his pants and cut through the tape keeping the box lids shut.

"Thanks, Mark," Alexis said with a smile. He nodded and sat back down as she opened the box and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Read it," Jeff said since he couldn't read over her shoulder at the moment.

"Alexis, I know I haven't talked to you much lately and I thought this would make up for it," the blonde read. "I put some extra stuff in here for your friends as well if they want some. Hunter says hi and we both love you. I'll call you as soon as I get out of the show. Love, Shawn."

"I love your brother," Jeff said with a smile as she pulled stuff out of the box.

"We got shirts," Alexis listed, pulling them out, "for Hunter and Shawn, we got wristbands, necklaces, bracelets, ooh, swimsuit for me, hats, couple books, and a shitload of DVDs."

"Let me say again, I love your brother," Jeff smiled. He picked up a black shirt with a shuriken-like design on the front. "Wanna go try some of this on?"

"Matt! Adam!" The two teenagers looked over when their names were called. "Wanna go try on some of the stuff Shawn sent me?"

"Always," Adam grinned. He and Matt followed the two blondes to their room with Mark right behind them.

**~.**.~**

"What about this?"

Alexis came out of the bathroom in the swimsuit she'd been sent. It was a black bikini lined with bright green with the green DX symbol on one breast, a pair of black swim trunks with the same symbol on the front of the right leg hanging low on her hips. "This look good?" she asked, looking at herself in a mirror.

"Good enough that I'd like a date at some point at a pool," Matt said with a grin. Jeff nodded with a smile of his own, sitting next to his brother in a black HBK shirt.

"I want in on that deal," Adam added with a grin of his own.

Alexis smiled and turned to Mark. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You look very…" Mark cleared his throat. "You look very nice, Alexis."

"Oh, come on, you must think of something more than 'nice'," the blonde teased. She walked closer, wrapping her arms around his neck with a sly grin. "What do you _really_ think?" Mark didn't answer, shifting almost uncomfortably. She shrugged and moved away again. "Suit yourself."

"Hey, Alex, how often does Shawn send you stuff like this?" Adam asked, holding up a shirt with a white shuriken design on the front.

"Um…once a week or so," she replied after a second of thought. "Depends on what comes out and when he can send stuff. This is one of the biggest he's sent in a while."

"Adam?" The oldest blonde looked over to where Jeff was sitting. "Weren't we going to go get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Adam smiled and held out his hand. "Come on. We can still make it in time to catch a movie, too." Jeff smiled back. He took the offered appendage and stood up, smoothing out his dark green miniskirt.

"I'll be back in a couple hours, Matty," Jeff promised. He leaned down and kissed his older brother on the cheek before following Adam out of the room.

Matt looked down at his watch. "I've gotta go too," he said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Evan's waiting for me in the cafeteria. I'll see ya later, Mark." He walked out of the room.

Alexis walked out of the bathroom, looking around in confusion when she saw only Mark. "Where's everyone else?" she asked, setting some stuff in the box and a couple other drawers.

"Adam and Jessica went to a movie and Matthew went to find Evan," Mark replied in his low voice.

Alexis shrugged. "Well, do you wanna go for a walk with me?" she asked. Mark gave a slow nod. "Great! Just give me a second to change." She walked back in the bathroom with a few clothes in hand. Mark looked around as he waited, picking up a photo album that had been sitting on a bookshelf against the wall. He flipped through the pictures, a small smile growing when he saw pictures of Alexis and Shawn together; it was obvious they were siblings by the way they acted and looked.

"You ready to go?"

Mark looked back, setting the photo album down. Alexis was in some black Converse that ended halfway up her calf with a pair of denim shorts and a white tanktop, the cross necklace she'd gotten from her brother when she was 5 around her neck. Mark noticed a red mark near the neckline of her shirt. "What's that?" he asked, pointing it out.

"Huh?" Alexis looked down. "Oh, that's just a tattoo Shay sent me." She pulled the collar of her shirt down to show the red 'HBK' tattoo. "So, you ready to go for a walk?" Mark nodded. The blonde smiled and walked over. "You need to loosen up, Marky." She stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You might not last long if you don't."

**~.**.~**

"Here you go. Skittles and a water."

"Thanks." Jeff smiled at Adam when he handed him his things, the older sitting down in his seat.

About an hour into the movie, Adam looked over at Jeff. He was completely engrossed in what he was watching. Adam thought about it and decided to go through with it. The older blonde stretched his arms over his head, faking a yawn, letting his arm drop around Jeff's shoulders. The younger blonde hid a smile with a light blush.

After the movie, they started to head back to Danielson, hands intertwined. "Adam, why did it take you so long to ask me out?" Jeff asked as they walked.

The blonde shrugged. "I guess it was just because you're Matt's baby sis and he's my best friend and I thought asking you out would make him mad."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me out," Jeff admitted with a cute little smile. "I had a great time today."

"Me, too."

The two didn't really say anything as they continued walking, Adam walking the younger to his room. "Hey, Jess?" he asked. Jeff turned around. "Can we go out again sometime?"

Jeff smiled. "I'd like that," he said. He chewed on his lip nervously for a second. He quickly darted up and kissed Adam on the mouth before ducking into his room. Adam grinned, sticking his hands into his pockets as he headed back to his own room.

_.*._

_Wow, I need to start making these longer._

_And remember, "Real men wear kilts.":)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Keeping The Secret_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own…nothing! Ya know, except for Alexis Michaels. She is mine and will always be mine._

_Summary: Keeping a secret is hard. Especially for Jeff Hardy. Getting into Danielson Boarding School is hard enough, but getting in disguised as a girl is even harder when no one is supposed to find out your secret. Slash, OC, language, alcohol_

_Clearly, something is wrong with me, but this is actually pretty fun, so…screw you! :)_

_I don't know why, but me and my sister seem to watch really weird shows about medical conditions and stuff like that. Right now, it's "Strange Sex"._

_.*._

"Marky!"

Alexis ran up to Mark, jumping on his back with a smile on her face. It was the Danielson Spring Picnic and there were no classes for the day; everyone was outside having fun in the sun. "Lex, what did you do to your clothes?" Matt asked as he, Jeff, and Adam walked up.

"It got hot and I had scissors," the blonde said, laughing. Mark reached behind him and took hold of her shoulders, flipping her over his head and letting her fall on her feet in front of him, still laughing. He looked her up and down. The blonde was in a black T-shirt with her brother's newest design with the sleeves cut off and the sides cut down from the sleeves to about her stomach (and showing the black sports bra she had underneath) and a pair of blue denim shorts with slits cut up the sides with a pair of slashed Converse. Her hair was kept up in two pigtails with black ribbons and her bangs were braided back and kept up with bobby pins.

"I'm taking away all the scissors in our room," Jeff said, shaking his head.

Alexis pouted and looked up at the oldest raven. "Marky, Jess is being mean!" she whined.

Mark chuckled lowly. "Calm down, chipmunk," he said. "Jessica won't actually take all the scissors away." Alexis smiled.

Matt raised an eyebrow and looked over at Adam. The blonde shrugged, answering the silent question. "Um…Lex?" he asked, getting the younger's attention. "Chipmunk?"

"Cause I'm small and I'm cute and I have a lot of energy," Alexis giggled.

Jeff frowned and walked up. "Alex, breathe on me," he ordered.

"Jess…"

"Just do it." Alexis shrugged and breathed on her friend. "Skittles." Jeff jumped on the other and wrestled her to the ground. "How dare you steal my skittles Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom!"

Adam practically doubled over with laughter. "Hickenbottom?" he got out. "What the hell kind of a last name is Hickenbottom?"

The two blondes wrestling on the ground stopped, Alexis straddling Jeff's hips as she held his arms to the ground. "Is he making fun of my last name?" she asked softly. The blonde beneath her nodded with a grin. Alexis looked up at Mark. "Mark, please hold him."

"Wait a minute!" Adam tried to get away as Mark grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. "Alexis, I'm sorry, I never meant to make fun of you. But seriously, what kind of a last name is Hickenbottom?"

Alexis stood up and frowned, her hands on her hips. "It's _my_ last name and if you make fun of it I'll make you wish you were never born, Adam Joseph Copeland," she threatened. Adam gulped.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Jess, wanna get some water with me?"

Jeff nodded with a smile, taking Adam's hand and standing up. "Matty, I'll be right back," he said.

"Take your time," Matt replied with a grin in the older blonde's direction.

"You look really nice today," Adam complimented as they walked.

Jeff blushed lightly. He was in a pair of bright green shorts that showed off his slightly tanned legs and a white tanktop with a denim vest over. His hair had streaks of red in it and was kept back in two braids with green bands. "The shorts are Lex's," he admitted.

Adam smiled and reached down, linking his hand with Jeff's. "I really like you, Jessica Nero Hardy," he admitted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the younger's cheek.

Jeff blushed. "I…I really like you too," he said softly. He was silent for a few seconds. "Hey, Adam? If…If I told you a secret, would you promise to keep it and not tell anyone and not freak out?"

Adam frowned slightly, but nodded. Jeff took a deep breath. "I'm really a—"

"Jessica!"

The two blondes looked over and saw Beth Phoenix, a blonde girl a year above Jeff, waving at the younger. "Your dad's on the phone for you!" she called.

"What were you saying?" Adam asked as Jeff started to walk away.

"Oh, i-it wasn't important," Jeff replied hurriedly. "I'll be back. Daddy won't like it if I don't talk to him."

Adam watched as Jeff ran away, his hair flying behind him when it started to come out of the braids. _He runs like…_ His train of thought disappeared, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that ran through his mind.

**~.**.~**

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the lo—_

"Hey, Shawn!" Alexis walked away with her cell phone to talk to her brother, leaving Mark and Matt alone.

"So, Calaway," Matt started. He leaned back on his elbows, moving a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "What's up with you and Lex again?"

Mark hesitated slightly, but relaxed immediately. "Alexis is a nice girl," he said. "If I get close to her, I get close to her brother and hopefully have a job and a contract when I graduate."

"Come on, man." Matt sat up a bit. "Tell me the real reason. You like her."

The older man visibly tensed, failing as he tried to hide it. "Of course not," he argued.

Matt looked over behind Mark and grinned. "Then you don't care that Kendrick is hitting on her, right?" he asked.

Mark immediately looked over, his eyes narrowing in a mix of anger and jealousy. Alexis had apparently finished her phone call and was talking to a boy with shaggy brown hair by the name of Brian Kendrick. He growled low in his throat when the brunette reached forward and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Alexis turned slightly and saw Mark, waving with a smile. Brian suddenly leaned forward and kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear. "That's it."

"Told ya." Matt grinned as he watched Mark storm over to where the two younger teenagers were standing and pulled Alexis into him. Kendrick tried to bitch and yell, but Mark just punched him in the nose and he fell back to the ground. Alexis tried to help the brunette, but Mark just slung her over his shoulder and ignored the fists pounding on his back as he carried her toward the dorms.

**~.**.~**

Adam flipped his phone shut and slid it back in his pocket, whistling softly. He looked at his watch and looked around. _Where is she?_ he thought. It had been at least 30 minutes since Jeff had left for his phone call and he still hadn't returned yet. The blonde looked over and saw Beth. "Hey, Beth!" he called. The blonde girl stopped and looked over at him. "Have you seen Jessica?"

Beth shook her head. "She should still be in the commons if she's still on the phone," she replied. She was referring to the student common area, a place where people could relax and hang out outside of class.

"Thanks." Adam finished the pack of M&M's he'd been eating and tossed the bag away, heading for the commons.

"Mm-hmm…yes…no, Daddy, no one knows except for Matty, Lexy, and Mickie…"

Adam frowned when he heard the younger's voice. _No one knows what?_ he thought. _That's not fair! How come Alexis knows but I don't?_ He had to stop himself from hitting himself. _Roommate. Duh._

"Yes, Daddy…No, I don't take my shirt off and I change separately for gym," Jeff continued. "Mm-hmmm…Yeah…Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you, Daddy." He hung up the phone and breathed deeply. "Well, that was fun," he muttered. The blonde stretched his arms over his head with a small yawn. Looking around, he chewed on his lower lip as he slid his vest off and grabbed the bottom of his tanktop.

_What are you doing, Miss Hardy?_ Adam thought. He watched from around the corner, curious as hell as to what Jeff was doing.

Jeff looked around once more to make sure no one was watching and pulled his tanktop off. "That's _really_ hot," he muttered. He ran a hand across his bare chest, rolling his shoulders back.

"You…You…"

Jeff's eyes widened considerably and he quickly spun around. Adam was standing in the doorway, just staring at him. "You're a guy!" Adam yelled.

**~.**.~**

"Mark William Calaway!" Alexis yelled, beating her fists against the raven's back. "Put me down! Now!" Mark didn't say anything. He shifted her slightly to get out his key and unlocked the door to his room. "Mark, put me down right now or I'll call my brother and he'll k—!" Her sentence ended in a squeak as she was gently tossed onto Mark's bed. She blew a hair out of her face in annoyance, glaring up at the raven standing in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mark?"

Mark didn't answer her. He stood right where he was and crossed his arms, looking down at her. Alexis frowned. She tried to get up, but Mark just pushed her back down. "Stay," he ordered firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do," she argued, struggling against the hand holding her to the bed. "You're not the boss of me!" She struggled harder. "Let me up!"

"Not until you sit still," he said.

Alexis struggled a bit more before finally calming down. She scooted back against the wall with her arms crossed and her legs tucked under her, a frown still on her face. "Fine," she muttered. "Then why did you punch Brian, why did you bring me here, and why are you not telling me what's going on?"

Mark still didn't answer her. "Mark William Calaway, answer me or I swear, I'll call Shawn and he'll fly down here just so he can kick your—"

Mark kissed her and she shut up. She blinked in surprise a few times, but soon relaxed and accepted what was being given to her. Alexis panted lightly when the raven pulled away, keeping his face close. "You're mine now," he said in a low voice.

"But—"

Mark kissed her again. "Okay," she said softly when he pulled away again. "I'm yours."

_.*._

_Ooh, Adam knows Matt's secret now! And Mark and Alexis got together! (sort of)_

_See those blue underlined words down there? Push them. I dare ya;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Keeping The Secret_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own…nothing! Ya know, except for Alexis Michaels. She is mine and will always be mine._

_Summary: Keeping a secret is hard. Especially for Jeff Hardy. Getting into Danielson Boarding School is hard enough, but getting in disguised as a girl is even harder when no one is supposed to find out your secret. Slash, OC, language, alcohol_

_Clearly, something is wrong with me, but this is actually pretty fun, so…screw you! :)_

_Ho hum…it's getting hot and I'm sitting around the house in a black tanktop and teal short shorts. Feels pretty damn good:)_

_.*._

Adam stared at Jeff, the young blonde blushing deeply. "You're a guy!" he yelled again.

"Adam, I—"

"How the hell could you be a guy?" Adam continued. "Jessica—"

"Jeff," Jeff interrupted softly. "I'm sorry, Adam, I should have never lied to you, but it was the only way I could keep my tuition here. My real name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"What do you mean keep your tuition?" Adam demanded. "You're a guy!"

Jeff mentally rolled his eyes. "Girls get in cheaper than boys," he explained. "Daddy wanted me to go here so Matty could watch over me." He suddenly got a bit desperate. "Please don't tell anyone! If you do, I'll have to go to another school and I don't wanna leave!" He started to cry.

"Don't cry." Adam quickly rushed over and brought Jeff into a hug, the younger blonde crying softly into his shirt. "Come on, Jess—Jeff," he corrected himself. "Sorry, that's gonna take some getting used to."

Jeff sniffed, wiping his nose on his arm. "I-If you don't wanna see me anymore, I understand," he choked out.

Adam grinned and lifted the younger's chin with two fingers. "I don't care if you're a guy, a girl, or both," he said. "I love Matt Hardy's little sibling. You _are _Matt Hardy's only little sibling, right?" Jeff smiled a bit and nodded. "Then I love you. And don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Really _really_ promise?"

Adam shook his head with a grin. "I promise to whatever you want, okay?" he asked.

"Really really _really_ promise?"

Adam rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Jeff to stop him from asking.

**~.**.~**

"So, you never wanted to just get close to me to get to Shawn?"

Alexis looked up at Mark from her place on the bed. Her legs were bent and her arms kept them against her chest. He shook his head and she smiled. "I knew you liked me," she said. Mark grinned slightly. "Can I get Skittles now?"

"Of course, chipmunk!" Mark grunted when Alexis tackled him to the ground. She straddled his hips and kissed all over his face in a thank-you. "Alright, alright, I get it." Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up, keeping her on top of him. "You're welcome." He got to his feet without losing his grip, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "Let's go back outside."

Alexis pouted. "But it's hot outside," she whined. "And it's nice in here." She snuggled against Mark's chest. "Can we just stay in here?"

The raven shook his head as he walked out of his room, shifting her position so she was sitting bridal-style in his arms. "We need to go back outside before people wonder where we are," he told her. Alexis frowned, but didn't say anything else. She yawned lightly and curled up against his chest, quickly falling asleep.

**~.**.~**

"Matty!"

Jeff ran up to his brother happily, his shirt and vest back in place. He fell to his knees and pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek, smiling when Adam sat down next to him. "And what were you two off doing?" the raven asked, a grin on his face as he laid back down on his back with his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Matt, I know," Adam said.

"You know what?"

"No, Matt, I _**know**_."

Matt immediately shot up in a sitting position. "What?" he asked.

"Matty, he knows I'm not a girl," Jeff said. "And he promised to keep the secret."

"Copeland, if you tell, you are no longer my best friend," Matt threatened with a grin.

Adam laughed, shaking hands with the older Hardy. "Deal." He grabbed Jeff around the waist and pulled him into his lap, gently kissing the side of his neck. "Where's Lex and Mark?"

"Last I saw, Kendrick was hitting on Lex," Matt explained, "then Mark punched him in the nose and carried her off. Haven't seen them since." He rolled his eyes in annoyance when Adam's hand started traveling south down Jeff's body. "Hands where I can see them, Addams."

"Sorry, Matt," Adam laughed, moving his hand up and wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist.

"Lexy!" Jeff exclaimed happily when Mark walked closer with Alexis taking a nap in his arms. "Mark! Did you kill her?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy," Matt scolded, slapping the back of his head.

"She's asleep," Mark said. He sat down on the blanket and set the blonde down, her head resting in his lap. He frowned when Matt and Adam started to laugh.

"Mark, you might want to wipe your face," Matt got out, still laughing.

"Here!" Jeff grabbed his backpack and reached into one of the zipped pockets, pulling out a compact and handing it to the older raven. Mark looked in the mirror and his face turned to one of surprise. There were light kiss marks all over his face, shining brightly when the sun hit them. "Lex was wearing her glitter gloss this morning." Mark just grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and wiped his face off.

"Unh…no Shawn…I don't wanna be the referee…I wanna fight Hunter…" Alexis mumbled in her sleep.

"Come on, Lex, wake up," Matt laughed. He gently nudged her shoulder. Alexis yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Have a nice nap?"

The blonde stuck her tongue out at him and he just laughed.

**~.**.~**

"You know, I feel kinda special," Adam said. He and Jeff were walking down the hallway, their hands interlocked together.

"Why?" Jeff kicked a pencil lying on the floor away.

"Because I'm one of the few people that knows your secret," the older blonde grinned. Jeff laughed, stopping when they reached his room. Adam pouted when Jeff took his hand back. "I don't want you to go."

Jeff smiled and kissed him gently. "I promise I'll be here in the morning," he teased.

"The morning?" Adam pouted. "I won't last that long!" He grinned suddenly. "I better get my daily dose of Hardy right now then." He pressed Jeff against the wall and kissed him, determined not to let him go until he couldn't breathe anymore.

It was several seconds before Adam finally let Jeff go, the younger struggling to breathe. "Well, that was fun," Adam grinned. He kissed the younger again, softer. "See ya tomorrow, Jeff."

Jeff smiled as he watched his new boyfriend disappear down the hall. He opened the door, grinning when he walked in. Mark was lying on Alexis's bed and said blonde was on top of him, their mouths fused together. "Come on, Lex," Jeff said. Alexis broke the kiss and laid her head down on Mark's chest, smiling as she looked at her roommate. "Time for Mark to go back to his own room."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie," she teased. "I want him to stay."

"If I can't be with my boyfriend, then you can't be with yours," Jeff said. "So I have said it, so it shall be decided!"

Alexis frowned, but moved and stood up, leaning against the wall as Mark stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, chipmunk," he promised, kissing her once more before heading out the door.

"Well, it looks like we've had an eventful day," Jeff said, grinning as he stripped off his shirt. "Adam knows I'm a guy but he promises to keep the secret and we both have new boyfriends. I like today."

Alexis laughed. "I like today, too."

_.*._

_Meh, I'm not really happy with this chapter._

_But…I needed to get this out. I just spent the entire Memorial Day holiday cleaning the house while my sister was bitchy and locked in her room and my mom went to the movies to see Bridesmaids and The Hangover II (both which I can see now). So I now have a clean room:)_

_And because of Cody, I have detention. Fun._


End file.
